Historia Sagelii
Początki i dotarcie ludów osonijskich Tereny dzisiejszej Sagelii do ok. 3500 r. p.n.e. zamieszkane były przez różne ludy koczownicze, według niektórych spokrewnione z Mianijczykami, według innych z Mön. Ludy te na wschód wyparły rolnicze plemiona osonijskie, które osiedlały się tu między 3500, a 2200 rokiem p.n.e., choć niektórzy historycy uznają, że to ludy Osō były tu autochtonami. Niemniej jednak do dziś w kraju żyją mniejszości mön, tj. około 400 000 ludzi. Bardziej rozwinięci od koczowników Osonijczycy organizowali się w państewka zwane w Osonii kalk, w Kilungii tū. Na północy osońskiego obszaru kulturowo-językowego ekspansja ta przebiegała jednak dosyć pokojowo i bez zbrojnego najazdu na mön. Osończycy rozwinęli na północy, w centrum kontynentu esakarskiego, gdzie z racji bliskości gór panował gdzieniedzie dość suchy, stepowy klimat, meliorację i budowali kanały łączące rzeki, przez co zwiększyła się lesistość, choć regulowana przez wycinkę drzew pod rozrastające się wciaż osadnictwo. Pierwsze państwa W pierwszej połowie pierwszego tysiąclecia p.n.e. na terenie dzisiejszej Sagelii powstał pierwszy ważniejszy organizm państwowy- Księstwo/Królestwo Mupu, którego władca, chansă, panował już z miejskiego ośrodka zwanego Kiwëōda (w staroosonijskim- "ptasia forteca/ ptasia twierdza"). Miało zorganizowaną administrację i armię, pobierano podatki, na róni traktowano Osonijczyków i autochtonów, religie plemienne zsynkretyzowano za panowania władcy Shizuna/ Seizë. Państwo przetrwało do najazdu królestwa Manni z ośrodkiem w Wett, dziś Batū w Laudonii. Od tego czasu upada rodzima kultura mupujska, a ludność zostaje obciążeniami fiskalnymi zmuszona do emigracji lub sprzedawania rodzin lub nawet siebie w niewolę. Trudne warunki doprowadzają do licznych buntów, a elity albo podporzadkowują się władcy Wett, albo są degradowane i prześladowane, dziesiątkowana i wypędzana jest także ludność mön. Po buncie księcia Raishy ok. VIII w. p.n.e. państwo z rządzącą dynastią Pachti staje się przyjazne wszystkim ludom i religiom, lecz szybko upada w wyniku buntów feudałów i wojen między państewkami. Do dziś zarówno w tożsamości sagelijskiej i maurozyjskiej, jak i sagelijskiej i laudońskiej, kolejno państwa Mupu i Manni są częścią ich dziedzictwa narodowego i powodem do dumy. Po podboju terenów Manni przez plemiona laudonijskie ok. V w. p.n.e. miano Mupu'lla, czyli Mupujczyków przyjęło już wiele okolicznych ludów. Obca władza i odrodzenie lokalnej tożsamości Nawet pod obcą władzą przez 2300 lat ludność tych terenów nie utraciła odrębności etnicznej i kulturowej. Po podboju północnych terenów osonijskich przez środkowoosońskie ludy Ku'ăre, a potem przez Raewwah ze stepów wschodnich, rozwijała się posłuszna seniorom arystokracja, skłonna do zmiany orientacji politycznej, gdy tylko "wiatr inaczej zawiał. Jako, że od VI do X w. n.e. ziemie sagelijskie pozostawały pod nominalną władzą Raewwah, a potem osońskich Dominiów Kaldenów, by w XIV w. ostatecznie przejść pod władanie feudalnych księstw moroskich (następnie Królestwa Maurozji) i Królestwa Laudonii, dzieje tych ziem w owych czasie należą do historii tychże krajów, nie będą tu zgłębiane. Pozostałe ziemie przypadły wasalom władców kaldeńskiej Osonii. Należy jedynie wymienić o rozwoju struktur ziemiańskich i wspólnot książąt zwanych w północnym narzeczu języka laudonijskiego rě (współ.sag. reu, laud. riu). Język sagelijski wyodrębnił się od laudonijskiego ok. XIV-XVI w., na północne jego narzecza miał bardzo duży wpływ moroski i rdzenne języki mön. Pierwsze odnotowane użycie jego pisemnej formy to "Psałterz baulijański (Baaulīyă'a kamkă) z początku XVI w. Odrodzenie narodowe w XVIII w. i opór wobec obcych możnych i ich lokalnych zauszników spowodował liczne powstania, zaś ich brutalne stłumienie, zwłaszcza na stronie laudońskiej, opór miejskich i wiejskich notabli i ubogiego rycerstwa oraz chłopów. Wywalczona autonomia w 1701 i 1723 r, nie przetrwała jednak na długo i ludność zrzeszona w gminy (lain) musiała ponownie walczyć o podmiotowość i bronić regionalnej tożsamości. Ciągłe klęski głodowe i susze w latach 1766-1768, 1772 i 1779 r,. spowodowały bunty na wsi i odmowę świadczenia powinności na rzecz feudałów. Owe protesty wspierała warstwa mieszczanska i niższa szlachta. Zauważalna była masowa emigracja do Maurozji, na tereny bardziej sprzyjające rolniczo, ale i do miast i na południe, do regionów rdzennie laudonijskich. Szacuje się, że tereny Sagelii w latach 1720-1785 opuściło około 340 000 chłopów, zubożałych kupców i żołnierzy, a także część niższej i uboższej od wielkich obszarników szlachty . Była to społeczność zasiedziała na tych ziemiach od wieków, w większości mówiąca po sagelijsku lub w narzeczach moroskich, więc utrata tych ludzi była dla regionu i tożsamości niepowetowaną stratą. W wyniku wybuchu rewolucji laudonijskiej (1786-1788), poprzedzonej wielomiesięcznymi strajkami na terenach Sagelii zniesiono feudalizm. Była to kontynuacja powstań z lat 1759-1764 i 1770-1773. Dziedziczne księstwa Madi, Wavumaa i Tāvāk, hrabstwa Chidă, Kělŏd, Chigăm i Sun oraz domena królów Laudonii- Helik, przeszły na własność Korony. Na terenach maurozyjskich i kaldeńskich feudalizm zaś wciąż trwał. Status terenów znajdujących się na obszarze dzisiejszej Sagelii był skomplikowany i w wielu miejscach niejasny- ludność w wyniku układów monarchów i loklanych wielmożów musiała często płacić daninę wielu panom naraz, co wywoływało sprzeciw ludu, w tym nie tylko samych zainteresowanych, ale i nowemu prądowi filozoficzno-społecznemu, zwanemu "młodymi buntownikami" ( sag. kăgi'a laibě; laud. kāhi laipni). Byli oni twardymi przeciwnikami wykorzystywania ludności, wrażliwi na cierpienie, popularyzowali narodową kulturę i idee wolności i jedności narodów osonijskich w walce ze starym ładem. Łączyli idee chrześcijańskiego miłosierdzia i humanitaryzmu z zasadami egalitarnymi i poczuciem mistycznej jedności i podmiotowości, nawiązując do dawnych wspólnot plemiennych i 'ducha osonijskiego" (sag. Osuun-''dăgă'', laud. Osōni-''dăke''). Wśród najbardziej znanych "buntowników" byli poeta i folklorysta Iwăm Hahi (1739-1821), pieśniarz Kělham Mirem (1741-1810), poetka Wŏlŏ Ibuu (1762-1823) oraz pisarz, krytyk literacki i polityk, późniejszy premier niepodległego Królestwa Sagelii w latach 1834-1842, Manpŏ Ghëfre (1789-1887). Grupa ta miała pochodzenie różnorodne- od ubogich chłopskich dzieci wykształconych w miejskich szkołach, przez dorobkiewiczów i kupców, aż po bogatych mieszczan, obszarników i arystokrację. Jednoczyły ich z ludem te same idee, dzięki czemu osiagneli sukces polityczny i choć po 1788 i 1817 r. wielu z nich wybrało różne drogi, to myśl przewodnia walki o odrodzenie narodowe pozostała taka sama. Ziemie segalijskie w dobie Republiki Laudonii (1794-1801) i okresie Cesarstwa (1801-1817)j Po ustanowieniu monarchii konstytucyjnej w Laudonii w 1788 r, wciąż trwał spór o wiele spraw ustrojowych i gospodarczych i ostatecznie radykalne stronnictwo republikańskie wiosną 1794 r. przejęło władzę, obalając następniie monarchię i proklamując I Republikę Laudonii (1794-1801). Podzielono cały kraj na okręgi (laud. lūgi), także na terenach segalijskich, lekceważąc regionalną odrębność mieszkańców. Zlikwidowano też wszelkie jednostki feudalne. Na terenach pod władaniem kaldenijskim wrzało, a władza prosiła metropolię o przysłanie posiłków w obawie przed rozruchami i rychłym wkroczeniem Laudonijczyków. Rzeczywiście, wojska republikańskie pod koniec 1795 r. wkroczyły do Sagelii, wówczas jej południowa i środkowa część była nazywana Krajem Sahau (sag. Sahau găla). Armia początkowo ponosiła porażki, atakowana jednocześnie przez wojska broniące Sahau i interwencyjną armię osońską zmierzającą od zachodu. Pod wodzą wybijającego się na męża stanu 26-letniego generała Taidāna Augŏre-Saná wojska laudonijskie pokonały pod Veemi Osończyków i Nupidyjczyków. Zajmując terytoria kaldeńskie Taidān umiejętnie zadbał o umocnienie swej pozycjii zdobycie poparcia ludności segalijskiej traktującej go jako wyzwoliciela. Na miejscu posiadłości odebranych znienawidzonym arystokratom utworzono trzy zależne od Laudonii republiki: Mupu, nawiązującej do starożytnego królestwa, Subkut, z połączenia posiadłości w regionach Subchă i Kutgăm oraz Vaabila-Wavumaa (od 1798 r. Dan-Vaabila) z miastem Vaabila od teraz stanowiącym ośrodek segalijskiej kultury i myśli narodowej. Poczyniono postępy w edukacji, tworząc obowiązkowe szkoły powszechne, liberalizując politykę względem jezyka sagelijskiego i znosząc cenzurę w prasie. Upodmiotowiono wreszcie autochtoniczną ludność mön, zezwalając na używanie ich języka. Usankcjonowano oddzielenie się Wolnego Kościoła Sagelii i Mupu od kościoła laudonijskiego. Ponadto w regionach należących do Laudonii, a zamieszkanych przez ludność mówiącą po sagelijsku, pozwolono na kontaktowanie sie z urzędami w tymże języku. Na czele każdej z republik stał wódz-kanclerz (kăbi-''rewin''), odpowiedzialny przed Radą Cywilną (sag. Ulibă-''muun'', laud. Alebô-''men'') i Radą Wojskową (sag. Vataati-''muun'', laud. Pabitā-''men'') , złożoną z wojskowych laudonijskich i podległych im oficerów sagelijskich. W związku ze zniesieniem systemu feudalnego, a więc i ograniczeń w handlu i komunikacji oraz likwidacji obciążeń fiskalnych, nastąpił rozwój gospodarki krajów osonijskich pod kontrolą Laudonii, w Sagelii zaczęła rozwijać się prężnie chłopska i mieszczańska inicjatywa prywatna, zakładano nowe działki dla żołnierzy i kupców, rozdzielone ziemie arystokratów przeznaczano dla najuboższych, zmniejszając tym samym ubóstwo. W 1796 r. popularny i uwielbiany przez Laudonijczyków patriota, generał Taidān przejął władzę w wyniku przewrotu, obalając skompromitowane do cna elity. Nie zahamowało to jednak tempa zmian w republikach, a wręcz je zwiększyło. Nie zmieniło tego nawet zdobycie pełni władzy przez Augŏre-Saná w 1801 r., po rozprawie z opozycją wojskową i polityczną i proklamowanie się cesarzem (laud. beigu, sag. băgu). Wtedy to polityk postanowił zmienić ustrój w republikach segalijskich na monarchiczny. Ogłosił powstanie trzech ksiestw, w 1803 r. jednocześnie łącząc księstwa Mupu i Dan-Vaabila, od 1806 r. wielkie księstwo, od 1807 r. nazywane było Seme-Mupu ("Wielkie Mupu"). W 1812 r. Subkut i sporą część Mupu wicelono do Cesarstwa. Prócz zmiany ustroju i granic, rozwój ekonomiczny i społeczny państewek trwał nadal. W 1814 r. cesarz postanowił zaatakować Królestwo Maurozji, z którym wcześniej, na mocy układu w Zătō w 1799 r. podzielił się terytorium Sagelii. Państwo to bohatersko odparło jednak ataki Laudonijczyków i armia cesarska dwa lata później musiała wycofać się na południe. Zmuszona do udziału w tej wojnie została również ludność sagelijska- Mupu musiało wystawić 20 000 żołnierzy, zaś niewielkie Subkut aż 25 000 (była to sankcja za sprzyjanie republikańskim oddziałom partyzanckim). Do kraju w 1817 r. powróciło zaledwie 19 000 z owych 45 000 rekrutów. Wzmogło to nastroje antylaudońskie w regionie, co wykorzystały armia osońskich Kaldenów wyzwolona z kurateli Cesarstwa, idąca z południa i zachodu i armia maurozyjska, głosząca wyzwolenie współbraci z Sagelii. Książę Mupu próbował bronić swej pozycji, ogłaszając niezależność od Laudonii, jednak przywracano teraz dawny porządek, tłumiąc dążenia wolnościowe i dotychczasowe reformy. W czerwcu 1817 r. obalono cesarza Laudonii i jego sojuszników, a Laudończycy ostatecznie jesienią skapitulowali otoczeni przez kolaicję lub zdezerterowali. Na kongresie zwycięskich państw osonijskich w Kaldenach przywrócono dawny porządek, choć wydzielono pewne ziemie z Królestwa Niputii,a także ze sprzyjającego Laudonii Królestwa Kilungii, tworząc ziemie pod zarządem kościelnym. Aresztowano i rozstrzelano dotychczasowego króla NIputii, okrutnie torturowano i wtrącono do aresztu także króla Kilungii, Kenagha. Na ziemie Sagelii wrócił dawny porządek feudalny. Początkowo Osończycy i dostojnicy kościelni z Państwa Patriarchatu proponowali całkowity powrót do statusu quo i odtworzenia dawnych feudalnych hrabstw i księstewek, jednak Maurozja i część delegacji osońskiej miała całkiem inny pomysł i dotychczasowego postępowego księcia Zawoă i Susam, Rottingę Chôntę, sojusznika Laudonii, a potem obozu neofeudalnego, ogłoszono wielkim księciem, a następnie królem nowopowstałego Królestwa Sagelii, mającego być w oczach społeczeństwa gwarantem ciągłości liberalnych zmian i zabezpieczać przed neofeudalizmem. Stało się oczywiście jednak odwrotnie. Królestwo Sagelii w okresie pokongresowym (1817-1831) Nowe państwo, stworzone po kongresie osonijskim w wyniku zwycięstwa nad Cesarstwem Laudonii i jego sojusznikami zostało właściwie sklecone z trzech części: północnej i północno-wschodniej, będącej dawniej pod zarządem maurozyjskim (w 1817 r. część obszaru tychże księstw oddano Maurozji, część przyłączono do nowego państwa), środkowej i południowo-zachodniej, będącej do 1795 r. częścią osońskiego państwa dynastii kaldeńskiej, pot. Kaldenów i z części południowej i płd.-wsch., należącej do 1817 r. do Laudonii. Była to rekompensata za okupację laudonijską i kara dla dotychczasowego promotora wojny w krajach osonijskich. 21 marca 1817 r. w Vaabili odbyła się koronacja nowo proklamowanego króla Sagelii, Rottingi i proklamowano dynastię Chônta rodem panującym. 32-letni monarcha obejmował rządy w kraju dotkniętym wojną i mimo wielu, teraz cofniętych reform z czasów wojen Laudonii z Koalicją, wciąż biednym i słabym gospodarczo. Sagelia miała być buforem pomiędzy zwycięską Maurozją, a pozostającą teraz pod okupacją i kontrolą zwyciężców Laudonią. We wszystkich krajach osonijskich restaurowano teraz monarchie i wprowadzano ucisk i aparat terroru oparty na policji, administracji i częściowo Kościele osonijskim. Osończycy i politycy Państwa Partiarchatu napisali Ustawę Państwową (sag. Dauhăa amuk'', laud. ''Tohênla emūk) przyznającą wąskiej elicie swobody polityczne i Dokumenty Podstawowe ( sag. Wunbi seděi, laud. Wunbi setu) określającej prawa i obowiązki królewskie oraz rolę Izby Państwowej (sag. Dauhăa mulă'', laud. ''Tohênla mŏlul) liczącej 80 członków, potem ograniczonej do 30, jedynie arystokratów, księży oraz bogatych ekonomistów i prawników. Stworzono jednocześnie indeks cywilny klasyfikujący poddanych według stanu majątkowego: arystokrację i szlachtę średnią (sag. terăglai, laud. tulunmeppŏ- dosł. "wysoka szlachta"), szlachtę niższą (sag. umiglai, laud. sâbimeppŏ), warstwę średnią (sag. wadia'', laud. uhtū- "środkowi"), do której zaliczano bigatych i biednych mieszczan, kupców, rzemieślników,jak i biedniejszą szlachtę, oraz na "ludzi pracy" - (sag. mebarêli, laud. kapulou)- wolnych i zależnych chłopów, wiejskich czeladników, wyrobników i sprzedawców. Ta ostatnia klasa majątkowa była najbardziej dyskryminowana. Zachowano natomiast tolerancję i równość dla autochtonów mön, w Sagelii chroniło się wielu dysydentów religijnych i politycznych z innych krajów osonijskich, jednak również funkcjonował aparat terroru, w tym i organa Kościoła- przywrócono podległość Kościoła sagelijskiego ladonijskiemu, a tego osońskiemu, zlikwidowano arcybiskupstwo w Vaabili, a wielu dotychczas posługujących tam księży aresztowano. Powołano także "''Kuidatô/ Giituite''" - "Święte Oko", oficjalnie strzegące zasad chrześcijańskich i moralności, w praktyce obserwujące nastroje ludu, tępiace opozycję i niezależne myślenie. Aresztowano wielu "młodych buntowników" i działaczy głoszących potrzebę tolerancji dla innowierców, czy innych poglądów. Wzorem Laudonii do Sagelii wróciły okrutne praktyki przesłuchań- w 1818 r. przywrócono tortury, a w 1820 r. w gminach Witaa i Bulŏ łamanie kołem i spalenie w stogu, co jednak potępił sam król. Do pierwszej Izby Państwowej weszło 80 deputowanych- 41 ziemian, 20 dworskich urzędników, 11 księży, 4 prawników, 3 bogatych właścicieli zakładów i jeden umiarkowanie prawicowy poeta, delegat rady miejskiej Vaabili, Rito Kanmă, jedyny de facto niezależny członek tego organu. Na stanowisko szefa Izby król powołał Saenta Măkkě, konserwatystę i zagorzałego przeciwnika jakichkolwiek zmian. Miał on nosić tytuł rewin- premier i posiadać minimum władzy, choć rzeczywiście to on i klika nominatów kaldeńskich wówczas rządziła krajem. Pierwszy szef rządu usankcjonował podział kraju na regiony (lăk), których było wówczas dziewięć. Zakazano też wtedy publicznych wystąpień i strajków, co wywołało efekt odwrotny i latem 1818 r. w wyniku rozruchów w stolicy i kilku innych miastach regionu zginęło od 300 do 700 osób, a aresztowano około 10 000. W międzyczasie nasiliła się akcja "antyterrorystyczna" przeciwko niepodległościowej partyzantce na północy kraju. Premier stosował zasadę divide et impera, skłócając poszczególne zbrojne ugrupowania pod względem etnicznym, czy poglądowym, następnie skutecznie je rozbijając. Według państwowych kronik aresztowano wówczas 25 000 partyzantów i osób podejrzanych o działalność antyrządową, lecz według historyków liczba ta mogła sięgać nawet 60 000, z czego wiele wyroków było niesłusznych. Przeciwników realnych, jak i urojonych rząd kazał torturować, prześladować, grozić ich rodzinom, niejednokrotnie podpalano całe wioski, czy stosowano prowokacje, przebierając się za partyzantów i mordując ludność, by osłabić ich wiarygodność. Do króla Rottingi jednak nie docierała prawda o wydarzeniach na prowincji, był on bowiem pod wpływem kłamstw premiera i osońskich "doradców". Nowy rząd zakazał tworzenia inicjatywy prywatnej, a istniejącym przedsiębiorstwom nakazał ograniczenie produkcji i przywrócenie feudalnych stosunków pracy. W wyniku takich niebywałych restrykcji wiele firm rodzinnych upadało, inwestorzy opuszczali kraj, a w Sagelii zaczął panować kryzys żywnościowy i szerzyła się inflacja. W 1823 r. Măkkě postanowił złagodzić swoją politykę ekonomiczną, zezwalając na powrót do kraju wygnanych plantatorów i właścicieli dawniej sprzyjającym Laudończykom, a w rok później sam zaczął namawiać ludność do przywracania prywatnych zakładów i warsztatów. W tym też roku król ograniczył skład członków Izby Państwowej z 80 do 30- teraz mieli to być obszarnicy, duchowni i ekonomiści w liczbie kolejno: 15-10-5. Protestowała nielegalna opozycja, jak i wielu mieszczan rozgoryczonych ich i tak niełatwym położeniem. Premier starał się ich ułagodzić, pozwalając na przejęcie inicjatywy ekonomicznej w kraju i podzielenie się zyskami z feudalnej eksploatacji dawnych ziem księstewek moroskich, lecz wielu z nich dla własnych korzyści wspierało liberalnych i demokratycznych wywrotowców. Ponownie rozwijała się partyzantka pod postacią Sił Wolnodemokratycznych (sag. Kăren-''shirêlia mauhě, laud. Geri-''serŏl''la'' mōkii), na której czele stali książę Nănbi Sedëm, wygnaniec z dworu królewskiego i dysydent, oraz młody i ubogi, acz charyzmatyczny mieszczanin Mŏke Gyumbŏk. Po demonstracji w mieście Băkik na południowym wschodzie kraju, gdzie zastrzelono w maju 1826 r. piętnastu studentów i trzy towarzyszące im kobiety, sytuacja w kraju stała się jeszcze bardziej napięta. Oprócz protestów różnych grup zawodowych, rozpoczął się ogólnokrajowy strajk rzemieślników i pracowników dworskich. Wszystkich ich premier Măkkě nakazał aresztować, a protesty krwawo tłumić. Demonstranci w stolicy podeszli jednak pod sam Pałac Królewski i budynek Izby Królewskiej oraz oblegali rezydencje wielmożów, w tym szefa rządu. Król zrozumiał powagę sytuacji i niespodziewanie zasugerował Măkkě'mu dymisję. Ten nie chciał się zgodzić i zrzucił winę za sytuację w Sagelii na "doradców Jego Królewskiej Mości nim manipulujących", czyli właściwie na osobę króla. Jednak tydzień później, 21 czerwca 1826 r. dyktator ustąpił. Była to dlań zmiana kosmetyczna- wcale nie zmienił się skład ministerstw, a nowym rewinem został wychowanek i polityczny uczeń Saenty, Yoosu Kirŏ. Nie zmieniło to jednak nastrojów w kraju i wielkiego kryzysu na całym obszarze osonijskim. System feudalny walił się w posadach. Osonijska wiosna (1829-1834) i liberalny przewrót Stan gospodarki i stosunki społeczne w krajach osonijskich znajdowały się w krytycznym położeniu. Po wojnach taidanijskich (tj. czas hegemonii Rep., potem Ces. Laudonii) warstwy rządzące broniły uparcie tego, co było nie do obronienia. Oparty na terrorze, strachu i usilnym tępieniu inaczej myślących system w obliczu pewnego pęknięcia w społeczeństwie nie był w stanie dłużej trwać. W nocy z 31 marca na 1 kwietnia 1829 r. po eksplozji artylerii niepodal Vaabili rozpoczęło się narodowe powstanie przeciwko feudałom. Armia zachodnią dowodził Zaikan Luê, pochodzący z Laudonii weteran wojen taidanijskich, zaś Armią środkowo-wschodnią wspomniany już książę Nănbi Sedëm. Mŏke Gyumbŏk odpowiadał za kwestie organizacyjne, lecz to on wyrastał na prawą rękę księcia. Podobne powstania w całym południowo-środkowym Esakarze wybuchały już wcześniej- od lata 1828 r. w Kilungii, od stycznia 1829 r. trwał zaś zryw w kaldeńskiej Osonii, w maju i lipcu rozpoczną się one kolejno w Laudonii oraz Niputii i Karenii. Po krótkich walkach i nieudanej pomocy osońskiej w Vaabili wybuchła panika- arystokraci i reprezentanci bogatej warstwy średniej wywozili swe majątki na południe, do Osonii oraz do konserwatywnej Maurozji, gdzie nie dotarły w większości idee rewolucyjno-demokratyczne. Pod Kaugą 14 kwietnia pokonano siły osonijsko-laudonijskie, zresztą, po wybuchu rewolucji w Laudonii tamtejsza armia musiała interweniować w ojczyźnie. 5 maja 1829 r. zdobyto Vaabilę, na krótki czas także część wschodnią kraju. Król ustąpił i zgodził się w imieniu rządu na ustępstwa, premier i sterująca nim koteria z Măkkě na czele uciekli potajemnie z kraju. Chwilowe osłabienie powstania w Laudonii latem 1829 r. i kontrofensywa Osończyków doprowadziła do załamania się rewolucji w Sagelii i odbicia stolicy przez siły królewskie, które okrutnie rozprawiły się ze zwolennikami wolności, którzy w mieście pozostali. Książę Sedëm kazał w trakcie wyzwalania kraju przyjaźnie i z szacunkiem traktować wszystkich mieszkańców. Po tym, jaki obraz restauracji władzy absolutnej zastali Sagelijczycy latem 1829 r., wzrosło jeszcze bardziej poparcie dla powstańców i pogarda dla dworu. Po licznych klęskach Osonijczyków i Laudonijczyków oba te kraje zostały zmuszone do ugięcia się przed żądaniami liberałów, osamotnione władze w Sagelii nie widziały juz dla siebie ratunku. Władze Maurozji, do której nie dotarły rewolucyjne nastroje, przyjmowały ewakuujące się z krajów ogarniętych przewrotami elity. Król Rottingă ponownie ugiął się przed żądaniami powstańców i książę Nănbi Sedëm ostatecznie 16 września 1829 r. wkroczył do Vaabili, ogłaszając wyzwolenie kraju. Neofeudalna Maurozja miała dość siły, by interweniować, lecz szybo rząd wycofał swe wojska znad granicy, uznając sytuację za beznadziejną, a politycy i król maurozyjski woleli ułozyć się z nowymi władzami regionu, aniżeli bezsensownie podtrzymywać stary porządek. 1 października 1829 r. wniesiono do króla petycję "Dziesięciu żądań" (sag. Taiti mană, laud. Taide muonă). Krótko rzecz ujmując, obóz księcia Sedëma żądał w nich: " 1) utworzenia Izby Narodowej i przywrócenia składu Izby Królewskiej do dawnego stanu, tj. 80 osób, potem zaś zwiększenia do 400 posłów, 2) przeprowadzenia demokratycznych wyborów do Izby Narodowej, 3) zalegalizowania wszystkich powstałych ugrupowań politycznych, 4) zniesienia świadczeń i danin feudalnych, 5) likwidacji feudalnych metod gospodarowania ziemią i wydziedzczenia obszarników i ludzi związanych z poprzednich systemem,6) aresztowania 'zdrajców stanu', tj. m.in. byłych premierów Măkkě i Kirŏ oraz ich politycznych i kościelmych popleczników, 7) uchwalenia Konstytucji, 8) reformy administracyjnej i rolnej, 9) wzmocnienia roli języka sagelijskiego, dotąd ograniczanego kosztem laudońskiego, języka elit, 10) uchwalenia prawa wyborczego dopuszczającego do głosowania wszystkich obywateli powyżej 24 roku życia", wzorem dawnych, według ówczesnych bojowników egalitarnych wspólnot plemiennych, potem postulat złagodzono, proponując, by obejmował jedynie mężczyzn. Ostatnia kontrofensywa Osonijczyków w lutym 1830 r. nie powiodła się, w ciągu nastepnych miesięcy zniesiono w niemal wszystkich krajach osonijski, oprócz Patriarchatu Kościelnego i Maurozji, system feudalny i wprowadzono demokratyczne ustawodawstwo. Rozwiązano także pozostający pod kontrolą dynastii Kaldenów i osonijskiego Kościoła Święty Związek Osonijski, zastępując go luźną współpracą polityczną i gospodarczą. Nowa scena polityczna Sagelii mogła rozwijać się w spokoju. Gdy ogłoszono monarchię konstytucyjną w Laudonii, Sagelijczycy wznowili stosunki dyplomatyczne z tym krajem i wycofali wojsko znad granic. Siły Wolnodemokratyczne w porozumieniu z królem zostały rozformowane, a na ich miejscu na krótko powołano Gwardię Narodu (sag. Kutmi'un Săki, laud. Tasō'l Seki), a następnie przywrócono siły zbrojne. Monarcha przyjął w końcu marca 1830 r. "Dziesięć żądań" i rozpisał pierwsze w historii kraju wybory. Wzięli w nim udział wszyscy mężczyźni powyżej 24. roku życia. Frekwencja wyborcza, mimo niechęci wielu biedniejszych rolników, niechętnych do głosowania i wzięcia udziału w życiu politycznym państwa oraz pragnących powrotu dawnego porządku posiadaczy, wyniosła około 80%. Utworzono wówczas pierwsze ugrupowania polityczne: liberałowie (sag. wosug'ki, laud. usăhi-''ri''), ludowi demokraci/ wolnościowcy (sag. kănku'ki, laud. săhilawa-ri), nacjonaliści (sag. wokutmi'ki, laud. tasō-ri) oraz zachowawczy monarchiści (sag. senlau'ki, laud. wohaŏ-''ri''). Spośród 315 miejsc najwięcej miejsc w nowej Izbie Narodowej (sag. Kutmi'a sŏgi, laud. Tasō'i zagi) zajęli liberałowie, bo aż 210 zajęli liberałowie. Musieli oni utworzyć koalicję z ludowymi demokratami, którzy zyskali 35 mandatów. Nacjonaliści, uzyskali 48 miejsc, lecz jeszcze w czasie ustalania rozmieszczenia na sali plenarnej poszczególnych frakcji podzielili się na dwie skłócone frakcje- socjal-narodowców i "prawdziwych" nacjonalistów, od których w 1835 r. odłączyli się zniechęceni według nich zbyt niskim radykalizmem partii ultranacjonaliści. Monarchiści zajęli zaledwie 18 miejsc. 4 mandaty przyznano posłom niezależnym- czterem wolnym demokratom i jednemu społecznikowi z regionu Dŏse. Dzięki mocno podzielonej opozycji w parlamencie liberałowie mogli wygrywać poszczególne frakcje przeciwko sobie. Nowym premierem został przyjaciel księcia Nănbi'ego, Mŏke Gyumbŏk. Początkowo to jemu proponowano urząd rewina, odmówił on jednak. Część jego towarzyszy broni i liberalnej, drobniejszej szlachty powołała go nawet na tron królewski, lecz mężczyzna nie chciał destabilizować sytuacji w Sagelii, więc i w tej sprawie stanowczo odmówił, deklarując lojalność Rottindze. Do Pałacu jednak nigdy już, na własną prośbę, nie powrócił, obejmując tekę ministra spraw zagranicznych (1831-1833), wojny i defensywy (1833-1836) i marszałka Izby Narodowej (1831 i 1836-'39), po 1839 r. wycofując się z działalności publicznej i zamieszkując w małej posiadłości w regionie Tāvāk. Jako marszałek mimo "strajku parlamentarnego" monarchistów, otworzył pierwsze w historii obrady Zgromadzenia Królestwa (sag. Senhă'a kaummi, laud. Haŏulika'i gômi) i wspólnie z królem ogłosił rozpoczęcie nowego rozdziału w historii kraju. Sformowany rząd na czele z Mŏke Gyumbŏkiem zaczął pracować już następnego dnia. Okres liberalnych przemian (1830-1844) i kryzys gospodarczy i polityczny (1844-1851), rozwój kraju Już w tydzień po zaprzysiężeniu przez króla rząd premiera Gyumbŏka rozpoczął wdrażanie w życie postulatów z "Dziesięciu żądań". Znacjonalizowano wiele ziem należących dotąd do arystokracji, zlikwidowano i zakazano prowadzenia wszelkiej eksploatacji ludności i feudalnego gospodarowania, aresztowano wielu podejrzanych o stosowanie tortur funkcjonariuszy służb, czy wydawanie nielegalnych wyroków na opozycjonistów i powstańców sędziów. W sierpniu 1831 r. zniesiono feudalny indeks cywilny. Po buncie konserwatywnego generała Sădili w 1832 r. ogłoszono także lustrację w armii, a potem też w całym aparacie władzy, uwłaszczono też chłopów, a szlachcie popierającej rząd wypłacono w zamian odszkodowania Gabinet rewina dążył do utrzymania poprawnych stosunków z resztą krajów osonijskich oraz całym środkowym i południowym Esakarem, co stało się łatwiejsze po zmianie władzy na bardziej liberalną w Laudonii, Karenii, Niputii, Kilungii i Kaldenach, które w 1834 r. proklamowano Cesarstwem Osonii. Maurozja, neutralna wobec przemian na południu, starała się głównie inwestować w gospodarkę sagelijską, co pozytywnie odbijało się na finansach kraju. Zlikwidowano wielkie feudalne posiadłości mające monopol na produkcję i handel zbożem, drewnem, drogimi materiałami, czy kruszcami. Szybko miejsce posiadaczy arystokratycznych zajęło kupiectwo i rozpoczęło ponowny wyzysk biedniejszych mas. Pod hasłami o wolności i solidarności ponownie eksploatowano sagelijską wieś. Demokratyzacji uległa natomiast kultura- teatry i muzea stały się otwarte dla wszystkich, dla najuboższych nawet przez jakiś czas pozwolono wchodzić za darmo. Przedstawienia teatralne, często satyryczne, wyśmiewające rząd, czy życie codzienne oraz mówiące o historii i cierpieniach narodu, stały się zrozumiałe dla wszystkich i tworzone coraz częściejw języku sagelijskim, a nie, jak dotąd, w laudonijskim, czy osońskim. Nastąpiła także zmiana w modzie. Popularne stały się płaszcze i peleryny, głównie lniane i bawełaniane. Kobiety zaczęły nosić wygodniejsze stroje, nawiązujące do myśliwskich lub starożytnych sukien hanră ''z czasów Królestwa Mupu. Mężczyźni zarzucili bogato zdobione, ornamentowane stroje, przerzucając się na wspomniane płaszcze i bawełniane lekkie swetry, nawiązujące do ubioru prostego ludu. Popularne stały się we wszystkich krajch osonijskich swobodne fryzury, często spotykanym motywem jest widok kobiety z rozpuszczonymi włosami spacerującej po łące, czy młodego bojownika o wolność z elegancko przystrzyżonymi, kręconymi włosami, nierzadko z grzywką. Oznaczało to wolność i wyzbycie się z więzów dławiącej ludzi etykiety. Do najbardziej znanych twórców należeli wówczas: dramatopisarze Tosăni Kulg (1802-1854), autor m.in. powieści romantycznych i najsłynniejszej powieści przygodowej "''Kămma" ("Powiew wiatru"), Sammi Uhū (1820-1847), autorka "''Saeli'' ''tǒmi" ("Wezwanie zrozpaczonej"), będącej zapewne odzwierciedleniem jej wewnętrznych rozterek (sama zginęła rzucając się do rzeki w wieku zaledwie 27 lat), a także Uni Misōk (1811-1905) i Tănli Hehi (1795-1855), który to był jednym z pierwszych autorów piszących jedynie po sagelijsku i popularyzującym także regionalne dialekty (np. w wierszu "Kimli" -"Nocny księżyc"). Ważną postacią był aktor i reformator teatru Wuunim Tilê (1770-1845), który zarzucił hieratyczność teatru laudonijskiego, nasyconego wpływami osońskimi i kilungijskimi, przyjmując ludyczność i spotaniczność maskowych przedstawień maurozyjskich sztuk gĕlla (sag. gilu), ludowych sagelijskich teatrzyków kukiełkowych i ceremonialnych,a także tradycyjnych sztuk plemiennych ludów Mön. Malarstwo rozwijało się nie odbiegając od wzorców osonijskich, skupiając się na znaczeniu postaci i licznych alegoriach, choć zdarzały się wyjątki, jak Tuni Mēkeghi (1800-1802-1859), twórca pochodzenia laudońskiego, malujący zastanawiające kompozycje na kształt optycznych iluzji oraz nasycone ezoteryczną symboliką irrealistyczne wyobrażenia znanych postaci i miejsc. Ogólnie jednak rzecz biorąc, malarstwo sagelijskie nie podlegało "narodowemu odrodzeniu" i skądinąd wybitni twórcy, jak Haami Avaǒ, czy Muli Kehgi pozostali wierni dawnym wzorcom, przedstawiając jednak nie tylko pejzaże i sceny akcji, ale i nietypowe sceny z życia codziennego, czy obrazując problemy społeczne kraju. W 1832 r. rząd Gyumbŏka przeprowadził gruntowną lustrację osób i majątków dawnych aparatczyków reżimu Măkkě oraz odebrał im na 100 lat prawo do nabywania majątków na terenie całego państwa. Ten ostatni jednak i jego następca na fotelu rewina, Kirŏ, wciąż przebywali potajemnie w Maurozji, skąd na początku 1832 r. pierwszy udał się do Laudonii, zaś drugi dalej, do osońskich Kaldenów. Gyumbŏk zlecił schwytanie obu zbiegów i uznał to za punkt honoru, lecz nie było to takie proste, zważywszy na to, że używając sił bezpieczeństwa w danym kraju osonijskim, mógł mieć na uwadze poważny kryzys dyplomatyczny, a nawet konflikt zbrojny. Oczekując pochwycenia zdrajców, rząd kontynuował prace mające na celu reformowanie kraju w kierunku wolnościowym. W tym samym roku wiosną uchwalono prawo prasowe, zezwalające na tworzenie wszelkiego rodzaju czasopism i wydawnictw je kolportujących, pod warunkiem okazania powiązań finansowych i niebudzących wątpliwości źródeł dochodu. Politycy opozycji, zwłaszcza nacjonaliści w egzotycznym sojuszu z monarchistami, skrytykowali tę ustawę, zarzucając rządzącym chęć tworzenia uległej im prasy poprzez przyznanie parytetów na liczbę czasopism o danej orientacji politycznej. Gdy ten pomysł skrytykował sam Nănbi, koalicja wycofała się z tego pomysłu, zachowując jednak uwagę, że " prasa nie ma prawa do podważania ustroju państwowego i podważać rolę i wagę organów państwa". Zachowywało to teoretycznie otwartą furtkę do nadużyć, w praktyce jednak nie dochodziło do większych patologii. W przeciągu następnych lat działalność rozpoczęły wszelkiej maści tytuły, niektóre poczytne do dziś, np. liberalna, prorządowa "Samini" ("Świt") i "Gikěmni riti''" ("Wiadomości codzienne"), nacjonal-demokratyczne "Wǎtta" ("Droga"), "''Sagālăni Shibë" ("Wieści z Sagelii") i sympatyzujące z radykalnymi nacjonalistami "Pěevia mituu''" ("Głos sokoła"), a także monarchistyczne "Numě" ("Nowości") i ludowy "Saakam" ("Dziennik"). Do najwybitniejszych ówczesnych felietonistów zaliczali się skrajnie liberalny Kimaa Vumë (1805-1869), umiarkowany monarchista Tili Emen (1800-1894), społecznik i językoznawca Wemǎ Rottan (1779-1850) oraz działaczka nacjonalistyczna Shipi Kibu (1804-1870). Popularne w kraju stawały się także czasopisma literackie, jak romantyczny dwutygodnik "Kivǎ" ("Wiersze"), "Lāchikin" ("Epopeje") i wiele innych, w tym periodyki teatralne, gdzie poszczególne opowiadania i dziełka publikowali m.in. Tănli Hehi i Wuunim Tilê. Prócz rozwoju niezależnej prasy i rozmaitego rodzaju literatury, rozkwit przeżywała także nauka sagelijska. Rozpoczętą już w końcu XVII w. industrializację kraju kontynuowano, dzięki odkryciom takich naukowców, jak profesor Widi Baalǎ (1779-1849), czy Saŏna Mletta (1820-1851), udoskonalono silnik tłokowy, czy maszyny do przemiału zboża. Wprowadzono do powszechnego użytku maszyny do pisania, co znacznie skracało czas wydawania dzieł i czasopism. Prócz inżynierii rozwijały się także biologia, chemia, geologia, historiografia, etnologia, czy językoznawstwo. W 1835 r. profesor chemii na uniwersytecie w Bavu, Kaam Ushim (1775-1864) wyodrębnił kwas siarkowy, a w 1840 r. kwas azotowy i dwutlenek siarki. W dwa lata później, po wydaniu monografii na temat swych odkryć,postanowił opublikować "Leksykon związków chemicznych" (sag. ''Tvaunun maělak, laud. Banōt-''mikmâp''). Inżynier Suumi Lëbem (1800- 1880) w 1844 r. rozpoczął próby z dynamitem jako środka do prowadzenia prac w kopalniach, by ułatwić pracę górnikom. W biologii natomiast wiele zasług przypisuje się jego bratu, Rapăncie (1805-1906), który w latach 1837-1840 i 1845-1846 odbył podróże do Dahenii i Rabunu, sklasyfikował około 350 nowych gatunków bezkręgowców i kilkadziesiąt ryb, płazów, gadów i ptaków. Był on też inicjatorem utworzenie pierwszego osonijskiego parku narodowego na pograniczu maurozyjsko-sagelijskim w dolinie rzeki Taamy. Czas kryzysu lat 40-tych i ustąpienie Gyumbŏka Okres poważnej suszy w latach 1837-1840, skupienie rodzącego się przemysłu ciężkiego i nowoczesnego włókiennictwa i przemysłu tworzyw sztucznych w rękach kilku najbogatszych rodzin nowej oligarchii oraz nadmierna ingerencja rządu w działania drobnych przedsiębiorców wywołały kilkuletnią recesję w dotąd dość pomyślnie rozwijącej się gospdarce sagelijskiej. By zapobiec rosnącemu bezrobociu i stagnacji, rząd Gyumbŏka zdecydował w 1840 r. o organizacji robót publicznych, likwidacji tzw. czarnego rynku pracy i ostrej walce ze spekulacją i przemytem. Wprowadzono monopole na produkcję alkoholi, wyrobów włókienniczych i metalurgicznych, a spółki kupieckie objęto centralnym nadzorem, by bronić pracowników przed wyzyskiem. Nowy minister pracy Vamki Tuupum w 1842 r. wprowadził podatki od nieruchomości i przychodów dla najbogatszych posiadaczy, a w dwa lata później opodatkował większość majątków arystokracji i rodziny królewskiej. Wskutek silnego lobby obszarniczego w czerwcu 1844 r. jednak wycofał się z drugiego pomysłu, co zostało źle odebrane przez ludowych demokratów i socjal-nacjonalistów. Przez kraj przetoczyły się fale strajków, niekiedy brutalnie pacyfikowanych. Premier Gyumbŏk poczuł, że przestaje panować nad sytuacją i by załagodzić nastroje społeczne, ogłosił dość populistyczną decyzję o aresztowaniu powiązanych z wcześniejszymi rządami zamożnych posiadaczy i wojskowych. Po próbie zastrzelenia szefa rządu w styczniu 1845 r., wprowadził on stan wyjątkowy na terenie stolicy, a potem całego kraju. Mimo jego szybkiego odwołania, wskutek represji zginęło kilkadziesiąt niewinnych osób. Minister obrony i stanu Hari Wattip wraz z kilkoma sojusznikami po długim apelowaniu przekonali ministra pracy Tuupuma, by kandydować na nowego rewina. Pod budynkami parlamentu i kancelarii rządowej zebrali się protestujący zwolennicy socjal-narodowców, demokratów i nacjonalistów, w tym setki robotników i rolników. Napływający do miast farmerzy znajdowali często zatrudnienie w przemyśle różnych gałęzi, niejednokrotnie mieszkając w obrębie przeludnionych, rozpadających się osiedli. Rozgoryczeni strajkujący w końcu doprowadzili do dymisji premiera Gyumbŏka- złożył on urząd 12 lipca 1845 r. Nowy premier, desygnowany za niepotrzebną nikomu zgodą bezsilnego poprzednika Tuupuma, zniósł restrykcyjne prawa wobec strajkujących, wprowadził też zabezpieczenia dla rodzin robotników i głodujących rolników oraz ulgi podatkowe dla najbardziej poszkodowanych. Obiecał też rozpisanie nowych wyborów. Te kroki jednak tylko na chwilę rozładowały napięcie- wskutek rosnącego zadłużenia zagranicznego i wewnętrznego Sagelii rządzący próbowali wymóc na bogatych arystokratach i mieszczanach uczciwe rozliczanie się z przychodów, lecz wpływy ich lobby w ministerstwach egzekucji praw nie ułatwiały. Jesienią 1845 r. wybuchły kolejne strajki, na których czele stanął 34-letni polityk i prawnik, socjal- narodowiec 'Bavŏt Samār ', a które poparło wielu myślicieli i działaczy, w tym liberalny dziennikarz Kimaa Vumë, przewodniczący nacjonalistów, Rutuk Suuma-Gămal i społecznik Widi Numgyuk. Kategoria:Historia państw Esakaru